Yard maintenance tasks are commonly performed using various tools and/or machines that are configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. Certain tasks, like grass cutting, are typically performed by lawn mowers. Lawn mowers themselves may have many different configurations to support the needs and budgets of consumers. Walk-behind lawn mowers are typically relatively compact, have comparatively small engines and are relatively inexpensive. Meanwhile, at the other end of the spectrum, riding lawn mowers, such as lawn tractors, can be quite large. Riding lawn mowers can sometimes also be configured with various functional accessories (e.g., trailers, tillers and/or the like) in addition to grass cutting components. Riding lawn mowers can also be ruggedly built and have sufficient power, traction, and handling capabilities to enable operators to mow over rough terrain, if needed.
Walk behind models are often used when smaller lots or tighter areas are to be mowed. Some, relatively simple walk behind models may move responsive only to the pushing force provided by the operator. However, other models may provide power to the wheels to assist the operator relative to providing mobility for the lawn mower. In many instances, the lawn mower may have power provided to either the front set of wheels, or the back set of wheels. The power may be provided, for example, via a belt system that is selectively powered off the same shaft that turns a blade for cutting grass.
In some cases, a rocking transmission (which rocks around the axle of the corresponding set of wheels that is to be selectively powered) may be used to provide power from the shaft that turns the blade to at least one of the sets of wheels. A drive system employing such a rocking transmission may require relatively high force to prevent belt slippage. Moreover, high amounts of tension may be felt by the operator in new models of mowers employing the drive system when the operator attempts to operate the transmission using triggers at the handle assembly of the mower.